Heroes Coalition - To The Next World and Another Volume 4
by XP4Universe
Summary: Check out various adventures of different teams and solo heroes from the Heroes Coalition in different worlds... and in Neo-City.
1. Chapter 1

The City of Ikebukuro.

A commercial and entertainment district of Tokyo and the largest city in Toshima ward. It is also home to many myths, including the headless Black Rider who rides a noiseless pitch-black motorcycle, strange people, including an underground doctor in love with a monster, a sushi-selling Afro-Russian, an emotionally detached serial slasher and movie star, and a serial killer who wears bizarre movie costumes, and the infamous "color gangs" that fight for territory in the city.

It's been months since the last events and everyone in the city are back to their usual daily lives.

The team called the DAN ARMY, led by the Mister Jerk himself Dan Mandel, are currently stationed in this city and are task to eliminate the Emotionless spotted in the city. During their stay in the city, Dan accidentally bumps into Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro and got into a war of words. This would culminated into a fight and much to everyone's shock, Dan managed to go toe-to-toe with Shizuo and never even once used his _Gift_ , their lasted for nearly seven hours before both fell in exhaustion. And after the battle, both Dan and Shizuo complimented each other for their strength which shocks everyone because it's something they rarely do, the two become friends later on.

Like they said, men bonds through fighting. And every battle forms a bond, it also forms friendship.

One night in the city of Ikebukuro, we see Dan walking down the pavement, holding a box of milk and a grocery bag holding a box of cookies. Dan is currently wearing his black t-shirt with the word "JERK" written on it, white pants and black shoes. Unbeknownst to the jerk, a strange creature is following him from the shadows.

"Another horrible day." Dan grumbled before smiling, "Made slightly better with cookies and special lactose-free milk." he said patting the carton of milk.

The strange creature then cuts off the bottom of grocery bag with it's claws, stealing the box of Miss Alps Chocolate Chip Cookies. Then, hidden in the bushes the creature eats one of the cookies before spitting it out.

"Hiss! Hiss! Hiiiissss!" the creature let's out a disgust hiss.

Dan began drinking the milk straight out of the box, then the creature throws a sharp fang towards him which cuts the box in half and drenching Dan with milk.

"Hey! What the-!" Dan exclaimed in shock as he was drench in milk.

The a woman walks by pass him, "Umm, drinking problem much?" she asked with an amused tone.

"There wasn't even a verb in that sentence!" Dan yelled at her, "Just a lousy gerund." he grumbled before looking at the sharp fang on the concrete as he picks it up, "Where did that sharp tooth came from?" he asked. He then shrugs before dropping the fang back on the ground, "Oh, well. At least I still have my cookies." he mused as he reaches down the bag only to discover the bottom has been cut off and his cookies are gone, "What the?!" he gasped as he peaks through the bag's hole, "I can't believe this!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

He then picks up the fang again, he stares at it for a few minutes before, "XENOMORPHS!" he yelled in anger which echoes through out the city.

 **DAN VS XENOMORPHS**

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see a RV driving around the city of Ikebukuro, inside we see the entire DAN ARMY with Chris driving the wheel. Chris is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and brown sandals. Right next to him is his wife Elise, she is currently wearing her white t-shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans and red & white sneakers.

"So... let me get this straight...'' Elise began, "You were attacked last night... by a Xenomorph?'' she pointed out indecorously.

"Yes! I was attacked by a Xenomorph! Do I have to repeat myself?!" Dan exclaimed angrily on his seat.

Chris turns to him, "A Xenomorph?'' he asked.

"Chris! Eyes on the road!" Elise exclaimed in panic.

Chris looks back in front before swerving the RV to the side narrowly dodging a truck, much to everyone's relief as he spoke again, "Are you... are you sure it was a Xenomorph?" he asked again.

"Of course! It stole my cookies and exploded my lactose-free milk!" Dan grumbled.

Denton let's out a chuckle, "Hehe... oh, how I love to see that." he said. He is currently wearing his blue jacket over a white shirt, dark-blue jeans and red & white sneakers. He then earns a smack at the back of the head courtesy of Brick, "OW!" he yelped.

Brick is currently wearing a gray fitting t-shirt, black cargo pants and dark & shiny military boots.

Honne tilted her head, "Do all Xenomorphs do that?'' she asked. She is currently wearing her standard IS uniform with an over-sized sleeves.

"This one did." Dan replied.

"But how... How did you it was a-" Chris was about to ask again when he was interrupted.

"It was black and scaly! And it has a long tail!" Dan rudely interrupted.

"It was just probably an Emotionless, after all, we haven't gotten rid all of them yet in this city." Mandy pointed out. She is currently wearing a white jacket crop top over a black midriff top, white ladies boy shorts and white knee-high boots.

"I'm not talking about an Emotionless, I'm talking about a Xenomorph!" Dan insisted, "Plus, I didn't see it. Ergo - Xenomorph.'' he clarified.

"If you didn't see it... then how do you know it was a Xenomorph?" Denton asked indecorously. Dan couldn't find an answer to his question, he just grabs Denton's drink before throwing it outside the RV, "Hey! Not cool!" he exclaimed as Kafuu let's a chuckle.

Kafuu is currently wearing a yellow open Hawaiian shirt over a white top, a tropical Hawaiian short pants and black sandals.

"What's not cool is that you're trying to confound me with your stupid logic, when what I need is help with a problem!" Dan stated.

"I don't throw your drinks!" Denton argued.

"May Trixie interrupt?!" Trixie spoke. She is currently wearing an orange track jacket over a pink shirt, purple jeans and white shoes. "But Trixie is wondering... where are we going?'' she asked.

"Where going to the Xenomorph's hideout!" Dan replied.

"Xenomorph's had hideouts?" Ninja Dave asked in confusion. He is currently wearing a traditional ninja attire including the mask.

"Wait a minute! Where in the world did you get the idea of Xenomorph having a hideout?!" Elise asked indecorously.

"I talk to a very, VERY shady guy last night and told me that there's a Xenomorph hideout in this city.'' Dan replied with a blank look.

"And you believe in him?'' Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course.'' Dan replied much to everyone's disbelief, "Chris, stop the vehicle, we're here.'' he announced.

The RV then stopped in front of an old, abandoned pub as everyone got off the vehicle with Dan walking ahead of them.

Elise then ran towards Dan, "Dan! Listen! I know that this city is a lot of things but I know it's not infested by aliens! So, I'm telling you right here, right now that there are no Xenomorphs in this city!" she reasoned.

Dan ignore her and kicks the door of the pub open, they were welcome by the sight of of Xenomorphs occupying the entire pub. But the odd thing about these creatures is that they're occupying the pub like customers, some Xenomorphs are seen sitting by table playing cards, some are in front of a karaoke booth and some are at a bar, complete with Xenomorph bartender.

The team, sans Dan, are shock of what they just discovered.

"Oh my God... Dan was right..." Elise muttered.

"Of course, I'm right!" Dan exclaimed as he walks forward before pointing a finger at the creatures, "Hey! Which of you, ugly alien reptiles stole my cookies and exploded by lactose-free milk?!" he demanded.

The bartender Xenomorph responded by throwing a glass aside before pointing it's claws at the team, "Hiisss! Hiisss!" it let's out an angry hiss.

And with that, the Xenomorphs charges at them.

Dan let's out a smirk, "So... that's how you wanna play, huh? All right team, let's go them!" he commanded.

"Do we even had a choice...'' Chris muttered.

And with that, the team charges at their targets.

 **(Play Authors of Pain Theme - Pain by CFO$)**

Mandy was the first to strike, she brought out a silver-colored hand blaster from her jacket and began blasting one Xenomorphs to another via head shot. She then charges towards a Xenomorph, she jumps a little before kicking the creature directly on the face before crashing down the floor, she then go on top of the Xenomorph and blast it's head off. She then charges her weapon before firing a beam towards a group of Xenomorphs, blasting them to pieces.

Denton rushes forward with a grin on his face, "Time to attack!" he exclaimed as he jumps and curls himself to ball which literally turns him into a ball, a blue billiard ball, "Super Rolling Speed Ball!" he roared and with intense speed, he runs down, topples many Xenomorphs in the air and flattening them when he rolls over them. He then charges towards a group of Xenomorphs bringing them down like bowling pins.

Trixie brought out her wand, charging it with Equestrian magic before pointing her wand at the creatures, shooting out red beams at them with different effects one would turn small, one turns chubby and one would become very thin. Another Xenomorph charges towards her, Trixie casted a spell on herself which created illusions of her which confuses the creature. Taking advantage of the creature's confusion, Trixie fires another beam at the Xenomorph turning it into a teacup.

Brick puts on some dark latex gloves before grabbing two Xenomorphs by the tail before lifting them up high and began smashing them on the ground like a ragdoll, after smashing them one last time, he threw the creatures aside. He then noticed Mandy having trouble with a group of Xenomorphs, he flips a knife before throwing it towards her direction, teleporting him towards her. Upon appearing on front of her, Brick brought out a grenade and throws at the creatures which then exploded, killing them.

Brick turns to Mandy whom smiled at him in appreciation.

Kafuu casually walked towards a horde of Xenomorphs, his creepy smile is a lot creepier. He then charges forward with a glowing fist as he punches a creature directly on the face sending it flying, then light-green aura forms around each of Kafuu's hands which then turn into a claw-like shape before striking down two Xenomorphs with two slashes. Kafuu then turns around and breathes out a surge of fire, incinerating the creatures.

Meanwhile, Honne is seen to be having fun. She was hopping on the heads on one Xenomorph to another, "Wai! Tanoshii!" she cheered. Then suddenly a set of claws appeared from under her sleeves as she let's out a demented smile before slashing the creatures at the back, killing them instantly. She then drops down and charges forward as she swipes her claws, beheading another Xenomorph.

Ninja Dave then brought out a chain-grapple and quickly setting it on fire using his kii powers. He then began to use the chain-grapple as a whip, swiping and tripping many creatures coming towards him while receiving third-degree burns. Ninja Dave then brought out two swords and began to hack-and-slash his way towards the hordes of Xenomorphs, cutting them, slicing them apart and decapitating them on the process.

Elise charges forward with a sword and gun in hand. She aimed her gun at one Xenomorph before shooting it on the head, she fires a shot towards another one on the chest area, she then jumps forward and landed in front of another Xenomorph. The creature swipes it's claw at her but she blocks it with her sword before jabbing her gun at it's jaws before blowing it's brains out.

Chris made a mad dash towards a hordes of Xenomorphs, jumping on a table before dropping himself towards the creatures with a powerful elbow drop which sent them flying. Chris then got up and brought lawn mower, via hammerspace, he then charges forward mowing down every Xenomorphs coming towards him before smashing the vehicle on top of one creature, killing it.

Dan charges forward with an army of "Dan" clones towards a hordes of Xenomorphs. One Dan snaps a Xenomorph's neck like a twig while two more Dan team up and tears another Xenomorph in half like a piece of paper. As Dan's clones continues to beat up as many creatures, the real Dan is busy pounding the bartender-Xenomorph. Dan brutally punches the creature's face non-stop, deforming it in the process before finishing it by stomping on it's face, crushing the poor creature's head to bits.

Upon witnessing many of their brethren getting annihilated one by one, the remaining Xenomorphs decided to bail the place by escaping through a purple portal.

"Yeah! That's right! Run away and never come back, you bastards! That's what you get for stealing my cookies and exploding my lactose-free milk!" Dan exclaimed with a face of satisfaction.

 **bzzzttt...**

After the battle, the team looks around at the carnage that they just caused.

"This is the reason why we are called the most "murderous'' team in the Coalition.'' Denton grumbled.

Honne giggled, "I don't mind." she quipped.

Chris then approaches the shaking Trixie, "Hey Trixie, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Trixie let's out a deep breath, "Trixie is going to be okay but it will really take a while for Trixie to get used to this.'' she replied earning a nod of understanding from Chris.

Elise then stood beside Dan, "Dan... after all of this, I don't think I will ever doubt again.'' she commented.

Dan scoffed, "You should be." he said before turning to everyone, "I'm getting hungry, how about we go some place to eat.'' he suggested.

Chris' face lights up like a bulb, "Oh! Oh! Then can we go to-" he tries to suggest but was interrupted.

"Say Burger Queen and I will _hurt_ you.'' Mandy threatened with her arms crossed.

"Say Wendi's and I can't be responsible of what I'm gonna do.'' Honne also threatened with a cute glare.

"Say anything and I will punch." Dan said which earns him weird looks from everyone, "What? I want to be part of the conversation.'' he reasoned.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Towards the Babuyan Islands

Walking in the hallways, we see Arinah and Luna making their way towards Double D's office. Luna is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks and red & black sneakers while Arinah is currently wearing red plaid polo shirt over a black long-sleeve shirt, black pants and white rubber shoes.

"Been a while since we got a mission, I wonder what it's all about.'' Luna stated with a smile.

"According to Minna, it's very confidential, and you know what that means.'' Arinah pointed out.

Luna then realized what she meant, "Oh! That means one of the "you-know-what" stones has been found!" she exclaimed, "Huh? I guess they manage to convince another guardian to lent us his or her stones." she mused.

Arinah nodded, "But to where I had no idea.'' she said.

The two then arrives in Double D's office where the other members of the Rising Stars are waiting. Minna is also there but to their surprise, they saw Serra there as well.

"Serra! You're now allowed to take on missions?!" Luna exclaimed in shock.

Serra nodded, "Yep! I'm finally promoted to hero status! Now I can join you guys in missions as an honorary member.'' she claimed. She is currently wearing a red track jacket over a white sweatshirt, red cycling shorts, white socks and black running shoes.

"That's great, Serra. Congratulations!" Arinah praised.

Double D then began to clap his hands, "All right, may I have everyone's attention. This team is gathered here today for the obvious reasons but before anything else, I had good news and bad news. First off, I'd like to congratulate Miss Deville for getting promoted in hero status.'' he said which earns the girl some cheers, "As for the bad news... four members of this team will be leaving.'' he announced.

His revelation shocks everyone, "I wasn't expecting that.'' Malvina said. She is currently wearing a white blazer jacket over a black gothic dress and black laced boots.

"Holy... you're not kidding - ese?'' Andres asked in shock. He is currently wearing a white vest over a gray long-sleeve sweatshirt, white pants, white boots and a white Fedora Hat.

Minna nodded in response, "Unfortunately, he is not." she replied, "However there is a good reason why this members had to leave this team.'' she reasoned.

"First off is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You see, the alliance between Vongola and the Coalition has been finalized with the condition of Tsuna leading his own team. So, it's the best interest for both sides to have Tsuna lead a team." Double D explained.

"Eh... bummer..." Luna pouted, "But I guess it's understandable. Congratulations, Tsuna!" she said with a thumbs-up.

Tsuna let's out a chuckle, "Thank you, Luna." he replied. He is currently wearing a black business suit over an orange shirt with black tie, black trousers and black leather shoes.

"The next member leaving is Lunette Yaeger.'' Minna revealed.

This taken Lunette aback, "M-me?'' she asked. She is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a yellow shirt, red denim shorts, white & black thigh-high socks and brown boots.

Double D nodded, "You see, Mister Jaune Arc and Mister Lie Ren, contacted your team from Remnant and offered them to join. But according to Mister Len, your old team will only join if Lunette Yaeger is leading them." he explained, "So it's only logical to have you leave the team. But the decision is up to you, of course.'' he stated.

"I don't know... I want to be with my team but on the other hand, I want to remain in this team...'' Lunette muttered.

"Daijobu, Lunette-san! If it means reuniting with your friends, we won't mind if you leave the team." Kikyo reassured with a smile. She is currently wearing a black & white upper-skin bodysuit, white leggings, black boots and white fingerless gloves.

"Kikyo is right. Besides, I can tell that you're a better leader than I am. We can, after all, team up in future missions.'' Adam stated with a smile. He is currently wearing his usual hero attire.

"Guys..." Lunette muttered before smiling, "Then I'll hold on to that." she said.

"Then the next member that will be leaving is... Aria Sakurada, better known as Arinah." Minna announced.

"Eh? You?!" Shizune exclaimed in shock. She is currently wearing a green track shirt with white lining over a red & white stripe shirt, purple denim shorts, white socks and black & yellow tennis shoes.

Arinah rubs the back of her head, "Well... guess my status as a princess got something to do with that.'' she stated with a nervous grin.

"Not at all. Louie and the others saw the leadership potential in you, so that's why they decided to have you lead a team." Double D explained.

"I see..." Arinah replied.

"And who's the last person to leave this team?'' Gertrud asked with her arms crossed. She is currently wearing a dark-green uniform jacket over a white shirt, green skirt and black high boots.

"It's Eustace Bagge... for obvious reasons.'' Minna replied.

"Bah! I ain't staying in this stupid team without Aria!" Eustace said with a scoff. He is currently wearing a white collared shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

Kikyo giggled, "You don't say.'' she said.

"This mission will be the last time these four will be participating, so I suggest that the four of you make the most of it.'' Double D stated.

"I guess so." Adam said, "It won't be the same once they leave the team but I think that's for the best. All I can say that I had fun working with you guys, Eustace included, and I thank you for being part of this team." he stated with a smile.

"No pleasure, Adam.'' Tsuna replied.

"It was an honor to be part of this team." Lunette said.

Arinah let's out a chuckle, "You said something not cheesy for once, Adam.'' she said with a cheeky grin.

"Bah! Stupid boy.'' was Eustace only response.

Everyone then began to laugh. Double D then broke the laughter by clapping his hands, "All right everyone, I believe it's time we brief the details about this mission." he said getting everyone's attention, "And as you all expect, well... most of you, this mission is all about the Heavenly Stones.'' he stated.

"Heavenly Stones?'' Serra asked in confusion.

"We'll explain later.'' Malvina replied.

"Does that mean that the staff found it's location?'' Gertrud asked.

Minna nodded, "Hai. Miss Lytis managed to contact another Guardian to lent us his or her Heavenly Stones but in a condition. And as for that condition, the Guardian his or herself will tell it you personally." she explained.

Andres let's out a chuckle, "Hehe... I knew there's a catch. But it's the Guardians we're talking about, so it's expected." he mused.

"So where are we going this time around?'' Shizune asked.

Double D nodded, "Apparently the location of the Heavenly Stones is in the Babuyan Islands at the Pure-Philippines." he replied, "I want this team to go there, meet up with the Guardian and follow his conditions before asking him for the Stone.'' he instructed.

Adam nodded, "Noted." he replied.

"Babuyan Islands from Pure-Philippines... men, this is going to be a long travel.'' Luna said.

"Not exactly." Double D quipped before turning to Adam, "Adam.'' he called.

Adam let's out a grin, "Hehe... guess it's about to time." he said.

Later, the team along with Double D and Minna are outside the facility at a wide empty field. Adam then transforms his legs into springs before jumping high in the air. Suddenly his entire body transforms into something unexpected, Adam transforms into a yellow colored UH-144 Falcon with silver linings, much to everyone's shock.

"Woah! This is so awesome!" Luna cheered.

"Adam... when did you learn to do this?" Malvina asked in awe.

"Hehe! Just a week ago, Dr. Winston got this theory that my _Gift_ can transform myself into different kinds of vehicle, and when I try it first, it works!" Adam explained despite being in this form.

"Woah! You can even speak in that form, double-awesome!" Luna cheered.

"With Adam, we don't have to worry about traveling on foot!" Andres mused.

"Adam... will you be okay for night travels?'' Kikyo asked in concern.

"Don't worry. I'm nocturnal in this form, so I can travel in the night without sleep.'' Adam replied, "Welp! I already had the location of the Babuyan Islands in my GPS system, so I think it's best that we go now.'' he suggested.

And with that, everyone went inside the ship as it's about to take off.

"Best of luck, Godspeed!" Double D said.

"Crystal!" Adam as the Falcon blasted off to it's destination.

 **bzzzttt...**

The Babuyan Islands, also known as the Babuyan Group of Islands, is an archipelago in the Pure-Philippines, located in the Luzon Strait north of the main island of Luzon. The archipelago consists of five major islands and their surrounding smaller islands. These main islands are, counterclockwise starting from northeast, Babuyan, Calayan, Dalupiri, Fuga, and Camiguin. The Babuyan Islands are separated from Luzon by the Babuyan Channel, and from the province of Batanes to the north by the Balintang Channel.

Landing on one of it's islands, we see the Uh-144 Falcon landing on one grassy plain, then the members of the Cross Guards got off the vehicle as Adam transforms back into his usual self.

"I must say Adam, you are one human-Transformer.'' Andres commented with a grin.

"Thanks." Adam replied as they share a fist bump.

Gertrud looks around, "So... where should we go now?'' she asked.

"Would you like to know?" a voice asked. Everyone turns around to see a man walking towards them, "You must be the team that the Heroes Coalition sent here for the Heavenly Stone.'' he pointed out.

"Ugh... who are you?'' Luna asked.

"Pardon me, I am, Matthew no Orochi. The Guardian Deity of this island.'' the man introduced himself.

 **Babuyan Island Guardian Deity**

 **Matthew no Orochi**

Matthew is a tall man with a very pale skin, black short hair and red eyes. He is currently wearing a black scaly suit over a white shirt with red tie, black scaly trousers, black scaly shoes and white gloves.

"Whaaaaattttt?!" was everyone's response.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the man named Matthew no Orochi are now leading the team towards a mansion over the hills.

"I can't thank you people enough for coming all over here. I know you came here for the Heavenly Stone but there is something I want you to do first." Matthew stated.

"It's all right. By the way, I was wondering... you're a Guardian Deity right? But why do you like a human?'' Luna asked.

"We, the Guardian Deities, had the ability to turn ourselves into humans. I am Snake Guardian Deity, by the way.'' Matthew replied.

"I see. We met John Gokuu in his monkey form, so we thought that you're going to meet us in your Guardian Deity form." Arinah pointed out.

Matthew let's out a chuckle, "John is just too proud with Guardian Deity form.'' he replied.

"I see.'' Adam said, "Well then, what is it that you want us to do here?'' he asked.

Matthew nodded, "You see... the owner of that mansion, my master, has passed away days ago and we're currently holding a funeral for him.'' he replied.

"Oh... we're sorry about that." Kikyo said with an apologetic look.

Matthew shook his head, "Don't be, you didn't know. Plus, my master passed away a happy person.'' he said with a smile.

"So, what's the problem?" Lunette asked.

Matthew then pointed at a large factory from a distance just past a town, 'You see that factory over there, that factory was build here a year ago. The owner of that factory wants to expand his business here by trying to take over the entire island. My master, the townspeople and as well as myself heavily opposed to this, reasoning that the people here owns this island for a very long time and were not letting any city folks to take it away from us." he explained.

"He's just expanding his business, what's wrong about that?'' Shizune pointed out.

"By expanding means he wants to demolish the townspeople's homes and livelihood." Matthew clarified.

"Okay! Now that's just wrong on all counts!" Shizune exclaimed in agreement.

"What do you want us to do?" Adam asked.

"With my master gone, the owner of the factory will definitely go in great lengths in order to take over the island. I want all of you to guard this mansion at all cost because I had the feeling that they will try and steal something very valuable in this mansion that they can used to take over this island." Matthew instructed, "Also.. I want one or two you to pose as my Master's relative, so you'll have a valid a reason to stay in the mansion.'' he added.

"Both Arinah and Malvina can take that role." Luna suggested.

"Yeah! Arinah is princess and Malvina is a future queen, so they rightfully fit for this role.'' Adam said in agreement.

"The leave it us!" Malvina claimed with a grin.

Arinah then placed both hands on her hips, "I guess I'll be using my Political Knowledge in this mission.'' she mused.

Adam nodded, "All right guys, this mission must be successful at all cost. Not because we need to get the "you-know-what'' stones badly but to protect this island! We can't let those fiends do what they want in this place! We won't let them!" he declared.

"YEAH!" everyone replied in agreement.

"You said something not stupid for once, you stupid boy." Eustace quipped.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Spooky Nights

Days past in the Babuyan Islands as the Rising Stars temporarily settles in Matthew's master's mansion. Both Arinah and Malvina fulfills their role as relatives of Matthew's master. The girls had already met the townspeople and with Malvina's experience as a Noble and Arinah's Political Knowledge, they vowed to help the townspeople retain the islands that they all rightfully owns and the townspeople were thrilled, earning the girls their respect.

But not everyone were thrilled. The owner of the factory was not happy of their arrivals, now he has to think a way to get rid of the girls and finally claimed the islands to himself.

It was a fine day as we go the Mansion. Outside, we see Eustace watering some plants when some kids is seen running in the garden, and as the kids got close to the old man, Eustace suddenly turns around wearing his large scary mask.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Eustace shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the kids screamed in horror before scampering away from him.

Eustace then took off his mask, "Yehehehehe.'' he let's out a satisfied laughter as Shizune approaches him and whacks his head with a rolling pin, "Ow!" he yelped as he turns to her while rubbing the back of his head, "What did I do?" he asked as Shizune looks at him in disappointment.

Inside the mansion, we go to the living room where the open casket funeral for Matthew's master is placed. Matthew looks at his master peacefully resting on his bed as Adam approaches him.

"Hey... you okay?'' Adam asked.

"Master was... the kindest person that the townspeople and I had ever met. Always standing up for the right thing, always there to help someone, he cares for us more than himself. And now... he's gone. It was... a really big blow for all us..." Matthew said as he wipes a few tears from his eyes, "But... we all know that he wants us to move on, to keep on fighting. And for the person, who wish nothing but the happiness of everyone, we will do everything to make his wish come true.'' he declared.

Adam didn't reply yet he fully understood everythning that Matthew said, he pats him on the shoulder before leaving him alone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the last of the Master's Funeral, we see the Rising Stars(minus Eustace whom is nowhere to be seen) are gathered around living room watching over the casket.

"Hey Luna..." Adam called with his eyes slowly getting heavy, "Can you... can you do all nighter?'' he asked.

"Uh-huh...'' Luna replied with her eyes closed and a hand under her chin, "I can... hoooo-huuum... stay up all night...'' she replied with a yawn.

"Good... with everyone else conked out...'' Adam says referring to their sleeping teammates, "... we need to stay awake to watch over the casket.'' he stated.

"All... right...'' Luna replied.

Despite that though, a few minutes later, the two fell asleep. When suddenly, Matthew's master's eyes shot wide open, he then sat up and snaps his head at Adam and Luna's direction. He then got off the casket, he walks eerily towards Adam and Luna before sitting between them.

At the same time, a drunk Eustace arrived, "Ugh... *hic!*... that was a nice stupid booze..." he said as he looks around and saw the casket, "Ah... here's a bed...'' he said before lying down on the casket, "Stupid bed... smells like the dead...'' he grumbled before sleeping.

Luna then was jolted awake when she felt something cold, she opens her eyes and turns to her right to see Matthew's Master sitting next to her. Luna's eyes widen in fear and shock, she tries to scream but can't even let out even one sound, she then stood up and ran behind a chair.

Then Matthew's Master then lean towards Adam's shoulder, this woken Adam but kept his eyes closed. Adam that grabs the master's hand as they stood up in synce, "Room." he said before walking. Adam then felt something odd, the arm was cold and Luna is not this cold, he slowly opens his eyes to see the Master standing beside him. Adam stares at the master with a relaxed smile and after a few seconds...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

... he let's out a terrified scream.

And with that, everyone was awake as Adam ran towards Luna. Meanwhile, everyone got up and unknowingly gathered around the master.

"And pray tell, why do you had to scream out loudly?'' Malvina asked in annoyance.

"That! That! That! That!" Adam and Luna chanted behind the chair while pointing at the master.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

Arinah then turns to the master, "Do you have any idea on what's going on with those two?'' she asked.

"I don't know...'' the Master replied.

Arinah and everyone realized something as they stared at the Master.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone began to scream in fear and panic while the Master fell down on the floor... dead. And after a few more minutes of screaming, Adam spoke.

"Guys! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Adam called which got everyone to stop, "As much as I love to know what's going on, we need to get the Master back in the casket.''he stated, "Come and help me." he said as he was about to pick up the master.

"Are you serious? I'm not touching a corpse!?" Luna exclaimed in disgust.

"Don't be such a babies and help me!" Adam replied.

Andres and Tsuna then helps Adam pick up the Master and placed him back on the casket. But they realized one thing, they placed the Master on top of the sleeping Eustace.

"What the? What is he doing in there?'' Serra asked in confusion.

"Stupid bed... it really smells like the dead..." Eustace mumbled in his sleep.

Adam facepalm, "Look at this, moron." he grumbled in disbelief. Tsuna and Andres then picks up the Master as Adam pushes Eustace off the casket before the two placed the Master back down. Adam let's out a sigh, "What a night." he muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, after the Master's Funeral where everyone pays their respects, it was once again late at night. At the living room, we see the team having a conversation.

"So... any news about the owner of the factory?'' Adam asked.

Arinah shook her head, "None as of yet. It seems that Frederick Sullivan is keeping himself silent during all of this but the townspeople feels like he's planning something big.'' she replied, "And to be honest, I was thinking the same thing." she admitted.

"Whatever he is planning, he better not try and hurt the townspeople or else, he'll suffer my wrath." Lunette claimed.

"I here ya.'' Andres replied in agreement.

Suddenly the entire lights of the mansion went out much to their surprise.

"Woah! A black out?'' Shizune pointed out.

Gertrud looks out at the window, "Not exactly. There's lights at the town which means only this mansion lost it's electricity.'' she stated.

"Maybe the breaker tripped." Andres claimed as he stood up, "I'll go check it out and fix it.'' he said.

Tsuna stood up as well, "I'll help." he offered.

Kikyo then looks out at the window and saw something that made her eyes wide and her skin crawl in fear, "G-g-g-g-g-g..." she stuttered in fear getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Kikyo, what's wrong?" Luna asked in confusion.

Everyone then looks outside and their eyes widen in fear, a woman in white is seen floating outside, moving from left to right while glaring at them with her bloodshot eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone let's out a terrified scream before running out of the living room. The team then ran in the halls before stopping in the middle.

"What the hell was that? What the HELL was that?" Luna asked in panic.

"I don't know! You're asking the wrong person!" Adam replied.

"Y-y-you g-guys t-think t-t-this place is haunted?'' Kikyo asked in fear.

"After the events from last night, I don't doubt it." Serra replied.

Luna then looks up at the master's portrait when it suddenly winks at her which completely freaks her out, "AAAKK!" she yelped.

"What's wrong?'' Malvina asked in concern.

"T-that p-p-p-portrait! I-I-It just wink at me!" Luna claimed in panic.

"Wink?" Arinah repeated.

"Yeah! Like this!" Luna replied as she made a wink.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?'' he asked. He then looks up just in time for the portrait to stuck a tongue which he and everyone saw, Adam stuck his tongue out after freaking out.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone let's out another terrified scream before breaking into another run while getting separated from each other.

Adam ran in the halls alone. He then ran towards a door and when he opens it, he was greeted by a scary old woman letting out a terrifying shriek, "YAAAAAAHHHHH!" Adam let's out a terrified scream before shutting the door tight. He then jumps through the window and landed on a nearby bush.

Meanwhile, Malvina, Kikyo and Arinah ran on another hallway when they come across a man hung-up by a noose, the man looks at them with wide bloodshot eyes, "Heeeellpp..." it moaned.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the three girls let's out a terrified scream before breaking into another run.

Meanwhile in another room, the door burst opened as Tsuna, Andres, Serra and Shizune came running inside before hiding inside a closet. They stayed in there in silence for a minutes when suddenly a 8.8 m snake was dropped on their shoulders, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they let out a terrified scream. The four teens burst out the closet and ran out of the room with Andres throwing the snake on the bed before following everyone.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, we see Luna, Lunette and Gertrud cautiously tiptoes their way in the room when they come across Eustace whom's face is illuminated with orange light. Luna stares at Eustace for minute before looking at her companions, "KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" the three let's out a terrified scream before running out of the kitchen, leaving Eustace with a look of disbelief.

"Why the hell are those stupid girls getting scared of me?'' Eustace asked indecorously before looking at the readers, "I'm cute, right?'' he asked with a smile.

The night of terror continues with a lot of screaming and running but surprisingly none of the team members left the mansion.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day in the island, we go to the factory. Here we see a group of people gathered around in one room while man angrily berates them.

"You imbeciles! How come?! How come you didn't get to scare those pesky-meddling brats out of the mansion?!" the man demanded at several people wearing scary costumes.

 **Factory Owner**

 **Frederick Sullivan**

Frederick is a middle-aged man with a curly brown hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white polo-shirt with red neck tie and black suspenders, brown trousers and black leather shoes.

"Sorry sir... but they're a lot tougher than we thought despite getting scared shitless." a guy replied.

Frederick let's out a groan, "Dammit!" he cursed, "Looks like we'll be settling things with plan B.''he said, "Get ready everyone... where going to KILL each and EVERY people on this island." he declared as his minions nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them, a snake was watching them from a tree outside.

 **bzzztttt...**

Back in the mansion, we see the team gathered around in the living room with tired looks.

"Men... that was one horrible night...'' Luna muttered.

"Tell me about it." Arinah replied.

"If we weren't in a very important mission, I would have left this place long time ago." Adam admitted.

"If it was Marcus-sama leading this mission, he WILL abandon this mission to his teammates.'' Malvina stated.

"Oh yeah... he's a afraid ghost.'' Gertrud pointed out.

Matthew then enters the living room, "Good day everyone.'' he greeted.

"Good day my ass. After what we experienced from the past two night, I can't barely say anything positive.'' Andres grumbled in annoyance.

"I see." Matthew replied, "Anyway... I'm here to tell you that thing you experience last night was nothing but a fake.'' he revealed much to everyone's shock.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"The ghost you saw, those are just people in costumes, they hired by Frederick to scare you guys in order to get out of here.'' Matthew explained.

"Why that no-good degenerate!" Arinah yelled with gritted teeth.

"I'm sooooo kicking his butt!" Serra claimed as she bashed her fist together.

"Also... I've discovered another plan of them and it's not good, not good at all. They are planning to kill everyone in this island.'' Matthew revealed much to everyone's horror.

"What?!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Now that's just going too far!" Gertrud shouted in disgust.

"They are going to commence their plans tonight. We must prevent that from happening at all cost.'' Matthew exclaimed.

Arinah then turns to Adam, "Adam... what's our move?'' she asked.

Adam nodded, "Well... I say we pay the factory a visit! And since were facing humans...'' he says as he brought up his fist, "...I say we let our fist...'' he then brought up a 2x4, "... and melee weapons do the talking!" he declared with a grin.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in agreement.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. A Wacky Fight Night

Later that night, we go to the factory where we see Frederick and his goons getting ready for the plan of massacre in the entire island. Meanwhile, we see the Rising Stars sneaking inside the factory, then they hid behind pile of boxes as Arinah brought out a recorder and began recording Frederick.

"Hehehe...'' Frederick let's out a sick laugh, "Tonight's the night boys. And by tomorrow, the island is all ours!" he said as cocks a gun, "Make sure no one lives.'' he advised.

"Yes, sir!" the goons replied loudly.

Meanwhile with the team as they kept on listening, Kikyo accidentally trips a metal drum as it fell down on the floor with a loud ''clang" getting the attention Frederick and his goons.

"Hey! Who's there?!" a goon demanded.

In their hiding place, Adam turns to everyone, "Screw stealth. Let's get reckless!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the team ran out of their hiding spot before running in different directions.

"It's those meddling kids!" Frederick shouted in anger, "Get them! Kill them! Don't let any of them come out alive!" he orders.

And with that, the goons went after the team as they went in different directions.

 **(Play APA Theme - Protection by Jim Johnston)**

Adam was seen running in area filled with tower of drums when some goons saw and fired their guns at him. Adam then ran behind the drums which deflected the bullets, Adam then uses his strength to push down the drums over the goons, knocking them out but one managed to evade it, Adam jumps over the drums and delivers a flying forearm smash, knocking out the goon.

Meanwhile, Andres ran inside a room and encounters two goons. The idol quickly disarms them by kicking the guns out their hands, he then grabs both of their arms, twisting it a little and uses the goon's fists to punch each other, he kept doing this for a few minutes before letting go and oddly enough the goons kept on punching each other. Andres then knocks them out with a straight hook towards their faces.

Andres then ran out of the room and met up with Adam.

Meanwhile, one goon is looking around cautiously but unbeknownst to him, we see Malvina, Gertrud, Arinah and Serra peaking up behind a fence of barrels, all holding 2x2 woods. Malvina then swung her 2x2 but missed, then Gertrud tried but she missed as well, then Arinah swung her 2x2 but she also misses, Serra then suddenly grabs the goon in a headlock as the girls began to hit him with their 2x2s, knocking him out silly.

Meanwhile, Luna enters a room and encounters a goon, the goon tried to shoot her but Luna quickly dashes forward and swipes away his gun. She then proceeds to kick the goon on the legs several times before doing leg sweep tripping him on the floor, Luna then finished him by delivering a falling legdrop on his face, knocking him out. She then stood up and left the room.

Meanwhile we see Kikyo and Shizune walking in the hallway when a bald goon with a lecherous grin appears from behind.

"Boo!" the goon said.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" the two girls let's out a shriek.

Kikyo then slaps the goon so hard on the face that he was sent flying towards Shizune. Shizune retaliated by slapping the goon back to Kikyo. The two girls continues to slap the goon back and forth before both girls grabs the back of his head as they slam his face repeatedly on the table, they then let go and oddly enough, the goon continued to smash his face on the table. Shizune then knocks him out with a kick on the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Eustace ran inside a room and encounters a goon aiming his gun at him, surprising him. Luckily, he was saved when Tsuna arrived and tackles the goon towards the wall and began to beat him up.

Eustace then grabs Tsuna and pushes him aside, "My turn! My turn!" he said as began to pound the goon.

Tsuna whom was pushed aside in corner filled cobwebs blinding him a bit, he then got up and began to pound Eustace for a few seconds before his vision, it was then realized that he's beating the wrong person, making him stop.

"Stupid boy... why did you beat me... I'm not the enemy...'' Eustace moaned in pain.

"Oops... sorry..." Tsuna apologizes nervously.

Meanwhile we see Adam and Andres hiding behind another fence when the latter saw someone coming which made his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Woah..." Andres muttered.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he scouts the area.

"I see Chow Yun-fat.'' Andres replied.

"Chow Yun-fat? Don't be ridiculous.'' Adam stated indecorously.

"No! Take a look!" Andres egged.

Adam turns around just in time to see a goon dressed-up as Chow Yun-fat's character from A Better Tomorrow walking in front of their hiding place. Adam stares at the goon in awe, "You're right.'' he replied, "Let's put him out of his misery.'' he suggested as they brought out their 2x2s and whacks the goon on both sides of his head, knocking him out silly to the floor, "Nothing beats the original.'' Adam stated.

"Dam straight." Andres replied in agreement.

Meanwhile, Frederick is seen walking around cautiously with a gun in hand. Suddenly, Luna charges towards and disarms him by kicking away his gun, she then punches him on the face which sends him crashing on a pile of drums.

Frederick then got up and glares at Luna, "You... you little twerp! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna KILL you!" he shouted as he swung his fist but Luna ducks down, she then quickly punches him twice on the stomach before punching him on the face, so hard he was sent flying to another pile of drums.

Luna then wiggles her hands, "Aak! Yer face is hard as rock!" she exclaimed.

Frederick got up and grabs a box before throwing it towards her but she dodges, he then grabs a 2x2 and swung it at her but she dodges quickly as jumps on his shoulders and began to punch his head before pulling him into a hurricanrana which sends him crashing to another pile of drums. Frederick got up again and charges towards her while swinging his weapon but she dodges, Luna the kicks him at the back sending him falling to the floor, Luna the jumps over a fence of drums.

Frederick the got up and began to look around, "Where did that twerp go?'' he asked in anger.

Luna then pops her head out, "Woh!" she called. Frederick the brought down his weapon but she ducks down, Luna then appears to the left side, "Yoohoo!" she called as the man charges at her swinging his weapon but she rolls out of the way before tripping him with a legsweep, she then finishes the fight by doing a knee drop on his face, knocking him out cold.

Luna let's out a sigh of relief, "Men... what the hell." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, Matthew arrived along with the polices and arrested Frederick and every goons he had. Arinah then presented the recording as evidence against Frederick.

It's safe to say that the factory is now closed for eternity, and Matthew and the townspeople are very happy and very grateful to our heroes.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see the entire team along with Matthew gathered around the living room. The Guardian Deity had a cheerful expression and so does the team.

I can't thank you all enough for your help. With the Frederick gone and the factory, the townspeople and I can now live on everyday lives without any further worries.'' Matthew stated, "I, once again, thank all of you.'' he said with a bow.

"No worries, you Master wants the best for this island and we just finished what he started.'' Adam replied with a smile.

Matthew nodded, "Indeed." he said, "Now... I believe it's about time, I give to you what you came here for.'' he pointed out earning a nod from everyone. And with that, Matthew waves his hands as a glowing purple/red/lavender cube floats down on his hands before floating towards Arinah's arms, "The Heavenly Stone will be a great help for you Coalition, please take good care of it." he said with a smile.

Arinah looks at him with a smile, "Hai! You can count on us.'' she replied.

Matthew nodded, "And one more thing, I see that John Gokuu gave you a gift.'' he pointed out referring to the gauntlets Malvina had, "So I decided to give one of you a gift as well.'' he declared as he looks at Luna, "And I choose you, Miss Loud.'' he said much to the girl's surprise.

"M-me?'' Luna asked.

Matthew nodded, "I heard that you're the one who took down Frederick. I really appreciate that you lay the beat down on the person that caused us so much trouble.'' he praised.

Luna rubs the back of her head, "No problem." she replied, "So... what am I getting? Is it going to be painful getting it?'' she asked nervously.

"I see that you're aware about. Indeed, the procedure of accepting my gift is very simple but very painful aftermath. So we need a healer just in case.'' Matthew explained as Malvina nodded. "Now... place you hand on top of mine." he requested as he had his hand out.

Luna nodded as she took a deep breath before placing her hand on his. Suddenly a bright purple light surges through her body, Luna's eyes the widen as she begins to gasp for air, her skin turning pale as collapse to her knees.

"Healer now!" Matthew ordered.

Malvina responded quickly as she placed her on Luna, her hands began to glows as Luna's entire body were covered with bright light immediately reverting Luna's skin and breathing to normal.

Luna then let's out a tired pant, "What? What happened?'' she asked in exhaustion.

"You were poisoned the moment I gave to you my gift. However, thanks to Miss Malvina, you were cured in an instant.'' Matthew explained.

"What is it that you gave to her?'' Gertrud asked in confusion.

"I gave her the ability to wield poison but on how she uses it, is all up to her.'' Matthew replied.

Luna looks at her hands, "Poison... not really my type of powers but it's still awesome!" she cheered.

Matthew nodded, "I'm glad you like it. I wish you all the best of luck in getting the other Heavenly Stones from my fellow Guardian Deities.'' he said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the team are now walking towards the beach as they are now preparing to get back in Neo-City.

Adam then turns to Andres, "You know... this place is really great. I don't mind coming back here for a vacation.'' he stated.

"Yeah... I didn't get to see much of this place, so I'm down with that.'' Andres replied in agreement.

Luna then turns to Malvina, "Does anyone had an idea how my new power works?" she asked.

Malvina shrugged, "I had no idea... maybe we should ask Dr. Pating about it. Maybe he knows someone with the ability to use poison.'' she suggested.

Arinah then stopped walking as she looks up at the blue sky, "So... I guess this is it. The last mission where I'm part of this team.'' she stated.

"Oh... right... you, Eustace, Lunette and Tsuna are leaving this group." Serra pointed out in a solemn tone.

Arinah smiles at her, "Don't be like that, it's not like were not going to see each other again.'' she said , "Anyway...'' she said as she, Eustace, Lunette and Tsuna stood altogether in front of the team before taking a bow.

"Thank you for being part of this team, we will and we will, forever cherished every moments we had in this team!" the four said altogether.

The rest of the team were surprised but smiled nonetheless. Adam then bowed which the rest followed, "And we, thank you, for being part of this team, we will and will, forever cherished every moments we had with you in this team.'' he said with a smile.

Everyone the let's out a heart-filled laughter.

Meanwhile, from the mansion, we see Matthew watching from the window with a smile, "Like my master said. Cherish every moment with those your love at every moment of your journey.'' he said, "Maybe I should visit my fellow Guardian Deities once in a while.'' he stated with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. How the Dreamers Fight

In another world of a future alternate version of Japan. Ten years after the end of the "Great Tokyo War" that rocked Japan, most of the country's political and economic elites mysteriously vanished. As a result, the country split up into the original 10 prefectures that soon became independent city-states that competed with each other. Many vigilantes who fought in the aforementioned war became hired as the "Best" ( _mosa_ ), representing their prefectures in territorial disputes. Their supporters, the "Rest" ( _mob_ ), work to support them while maintaining the peace within their respective prefectures.

Currently flying above the skies of Tokorozawa, we see a dark-colored Quinjet. Inside we see the entire members of the Dream Express with Michael Oum piloting the flying vehicle. The team's current task was to monitor the town of Tokorozawa for any signs of Emotionless or Nightmares, if spotted one, they must eliminate them quickly as possible. The Vegan Police were also in this world but the duo separated themselves from them in search for a rogue Vegan.

"Sakura darling~ You gain wings to fly and you do it fine. Yet why are you feeling so nauseous inside this jet.'' Precious pointed out. He is currently wearing an opened white tailored jacket that exposes his well-built chest and abs, a purple tights with green smoke-like designs, a white sash around his waist, white boots, a sparkling lavender headband and a three-lens aviator sunglasses.

Sakura Kinomoto kept a hand on her mouth, "It's not riding this jet that's making nauseous, it's the smell of Michael's tobacco that he's smoking." she grumbled. She is currently wearing a large red cape that extends all the way to the floor over a white white mantle with gold rims and two tailscoats and a blue tight long-sleeve leotard, a pair of knee-high navy socks, red & white trainers shoes, white gloves and a red hat.

Indeed. At the pilot's seat, we see Michael smoking a large tobacco, "Well... I apologize.'' he snarked as he pulls out a gas mask, "Here put this on, this might help with your problem.'' he said. He is currently wearing a silver & black armored suit that is similar to Iron Man's MK XLVI.

Jessica van Lourd let's out a groaned, "The gas mask isn't the answer, Michael!" she pointed out, "Can you at least not smoke tobacco whenever Sakura is around?!" she chastised. She is currently wearing lavender wetsuit with white linings and blue belt, red arm-length gloves, red boots and a black & white domino mask.

"She has a point.'' Precious said in agreement.

"Geez! You two sure love gang-up on me!" Michael grumbled, "By the way, why am I the only getting scolded here, Alejandro smokes!" he complained.

Alejandro Burromuerto was about to light up a cigarette when he heard that, he quickly hid the cigarette back inside his pocket, "I don't what your talking about." he said with an innocent grin. He is currently wearing a black long-sleeve smooth with a black tie around his neck, dark Latin pants and black leather shoes.

"Calm down everyone, I don't arguing amongs ourselves won't solve anything." Flash Sentry reasoned. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and black kicks.

"Flash is right. Can we please not argue?!" Charlotte Dunois said in agreement. She is currently wearing her IS uniform.

Upon hearing the goody-two shoe couple's statements, everyone calms down, much to the couple's relief.

Michael let's out a sigh, "All right." he said before throwing his tobacco outside the Quinjet.

"Do you really need to throw it outside?'' Kanzashi Sarashiki asked indecorously. She is currently wearing her IS uniform.

"Well... the trash bin is way in the back and I can't leave the wheel." Michael reasoned with a blank look.

Jessica then let's out a sigh of annoyance, "What are we gonna do with you?'' she asked indecorously.

"How do you guys think the Vegan Police are doing at Always Comima?'' Sakura asked in interest.

"Probably still chasing down the Vegan that was hiding there. Hopefully those two don't caused much trouble in that prefecture." Alejandro replied with his arms crossed.

"With how destructive those two are, I doubt it." Kanzashi quipped. Then Allen Walker and Chunk then enters the passenger's area as Kanzashi turns to them, "Oh hello, you two." she greeted, "Did you get new orders from HQ?'' she asked.

"Nope! Still the same orders." Chunk replied. He is currently wearing a dark tank top, blue pants, black boots and a yellow hard hat.

"But they did told us that once we finish our task here, we are set to move to Aichi and Mie.'' Allen explained. He is currently wearing a white dress-shirt with black tie, black pants and dark boots.

Precious smiled, "Then Aichi and Mie, it is." he said as he crosses his arms.

Michael then suddenly heard a beeping sound at a computer monitor, "Okay! The GPS is detecting Emotionless' signatures around the vicinity.'' he announced.

"Can you point out where it is?" Precious asked.

Michael then began to work on the computer as he let's out a hum. "Hmm... okay.'' he quipped nonchalantly.

"What is it?'' Sakura asked in confusion.

Michael pointed his finger downwards, "The Emotionless... are just below us.'' he replied.

Everyone then looks through the left window, tilting the Quinjet a bit, down below a forest they saw a swarm of Emotionless waking around. Fortunately enough, none of them is heading towards the town.

"Welp! There's our targets.'' Alejandro mused.

"Hoeeehhh! That's a lot of Emotionless!" Sakura said nervously.

"So... what should we do now?'' Flash asked.

Precious kicks his legs up before standing up, "We fight them and take them out.'' he declared. "Michael... open the door of this ship." he ordered.

Michael nodded before pressing a button as the doors opens, and one by one, each members jumps off the ship. "Setting jet to automatic control.'' Michael declared as he grabs his helmet and quickly putting it on.

He then got off his seat before jumping off the jet as he landed down besides his teammates. They then all stared at the swarm of Emotionless in front of them.

"Let's show them how dazzling our team is.'' Precious declared with a grin.

And with that, the Dream Express charges at their enemies.

 **(Play Velveteen Dream Theme - Velveteen by CFO$)**

Allen was the first to attack as he quickly activated his Innocence by transforming his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint. He then began to claw every single Emotionless coming towards him, he then grabs one creature by the head before smashing it down to the ground. Allen then transformed his monstrous arm into a cannon, shooting out yellow lasers towards a group of creature, killing them in every shot.

Flash, using his _Gift_ , began to sprint around the forest in fast blur. He then grabs an Emotionless in a headlock and in a fast phase he quickly slams the creature towards the tree before slamming into another, he then throws the creature towards it's comrades, knocking them down. Flash then began to circle around the creatures in a very fast while creating a blue-blurred tornado, this causes the creatures to disintegrate into ashes.

Both Charlotte and Kanzashi activated their IS, Raphael Custom Revive II and Uchigane Niishiki, as they charges towards a group of Emotionless. Kanzashi pointed her Mountain Storm which launches 48 hi-capability missiles and using a Multi-Lock on system, the missiles hits it's targets, blowing them away. Charlotte then began to shoot her Garm submachine gun at a group of Emotionless, killing them one by one via headshot.

Sakura then brought out her Star Wand before flipping a card in the air. She then activated the Windy Card which releases a powerful gust of wind many Emotionless to the air, she then flips another card and activated the Firey Card which unleashes a surge of flames that incinerated the creatures in mid-air. She then flips another card and activated the Arrow card which then fires unleashes a volley of arrows, hitting as many Emotionless in her way.

Chunk let's out a roar before charging towards a group of Emotionless in a great speed. Chunk then pulls out a metal support beam from out of nowhere and began to bash it at every creatures running towards him. When his weapon breaks, Chunk began using his fists and kicks in taking down the creatures, suddenly his fist began to glow green before punching an Emotionless which sends it flying towards it companion, followed by an unexplained explosion.

Michael flies through the air in Mach 10 speed as a group of flying Emotionless approaches him. Michael let's out smirk as he collided with the creatures, he delivers a series of punches, kicks and elbows towards the creature, he even grabs a pterodactyl-Emotionless' wings before tearing it apart. He then charges up both of his palms with red energy before firing it towards the creature, blasting their heads off.

Jessica brought out a handblaster and began shooting a group of Emotionless, blowing off the creatures' heads in every shot. Jessica then noticed a several Emotionless coming towards her from her left and right at the same time. She then throws a punch to her left side and her fist becomes large as an elephant, hitting the creatures which sends them flying back, she then repeated the same attack on her right side.

Despite the on-going battle, Alejandro was seen dancing, to anyone's surprise his dancing movement made him very fast and agile, easily evading every attacks thrown at him. Alejandro then made his move as he delivers back elbow on one creature which he then followed by a powerful kick to the head. Alejandro then activated his _Gift_ as his right leg was ignited with golden flames before kicking an Emotionless on the chest, scorching the creature in flames before exploding.

Precious, like a queen that he thinks he is, walks casually towards a group of Emotionless. The Emotionless ran towards him and lunges together, Precious let's out a smirk as he crouches down before unleashing up a powerful uppercut that sends every creatures flying in the air. Another Emotionless charges towards him but he retaliated by kicking it straight on it's jaws, the impact of his kick was so powerful that it blew the creature's head off.

After a half an hour, the team had eliminated every Emotionless in the area, so they decided to head towards Aichie and Mie.

As they made their way to their next destination, the team are currently resting in their rooms after a day of fighting. Meanwhile, in the lounge are of the ship, we see Precious sitting on a velvet couch with a glass of wine in hand as he relaxes, he was then approached by Kanzashi.

"Hey, Precious." Kanzashi called.

Precious turns to her with a smile, "Hello Kanzashi darling~" he greeted, "Can I help you with something?'' he asked.

"Not really. But I was just wondering." Kanzashi replied, "How come you never used your _Gift_... even once?'' she asked.

Precious took a sip of his wine but turning to her with a smile, "Because I don't like it... my _Gift_... is something I;m not proud of.'' he admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Prefecture called Always Comima. We see a lot of costume-wearing people walking around the streets doing business that is related to otaku culture.

Amongs those walking in the streets was a strange young man. The young man had a short brown spiked-up hair with blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white sweatshirt over a black leather jacket, white pants and blue sneakers.

All seems fine when suddenly two individuals busted out through a nearby wall surprising the young man and everyone else in the process.

"Freeze! Vegan Police!" one of the individuals demanded as he and his companion pointed their glowing fingers at the young man.

 **Solo Heroes**

 **Vegan Police**

The Vegan Police are consisting of two unnamed middle aged men. The first man looks like a hippie with a brushed up blonde hair and is currently wearing a black tan top with a gray scarf around his neck, dark brown jeans, black rubber shoes and wears black aviator glasses. The second man looks like a Buddha with a bald head and is currently wearing a dark tank top, dark gray jeans, brown rubber shoes and a necklace with large beads.

"Ryan Satin, you're under arrest for veganity violation code number 827, imbibement of Half & Half!" the first Vegan Police Officer claimed.

 **Vegan**

 **Ryan Satin**

 **"** That's bullroar!" Ryan shouted.

 **"** No vegan diet, no vegan powers!" the first Vegan Police Officer exclaimed.

Ryan then raised his hands in defense, "But this is a first offense! Don't I get three strikes?" he reasoned.

"Tell him, bro." the first Vegan Police Officer said to his partner.

The second Vegan Police Officer flips open his CODE VIOLATION book, "At 12:27 a.m. on February 1st, you knowingly ingested Gelato." he stated.

 **"** Gelato isn't vegan?" Ryan asked dumbly.

"It's milk and eggs, bitch." the first Vegan Police Officer clarified.

"On April 4th, 7:30 p.m., you partook a plate of Chicken Parmesan." the second Vegan Police Officer followed as Ryan gulps in nervousness.

"Chicken isn't vegan?" Ryan asked dumbly again.

"The deveganizing ray! Hit him!" the Vegan Police Officer ordered as they blasted Ryan with arcs of power from their finger guns.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryan cried as the attack slowly removing all of his powers, rendering him into a normal person. He then falls down to the ground unconscious.

The two Vegan Police Officers blew out the smoke from their fingers before sharing a fist bump as they walks away leaving the unconscious Ryan on the ground while everyone them were left in confusion.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Raise Against Whatever

In a neighboring city called Magnum City, which is East from Neo-City, the city can be considered a futuristic version of Chicago, Illinois and Washington, DC and it's currently in a heavy security under the Heroes Coalition from Neo-City.

And why?

The Magnum City is currently in danger when an unknown source claims that he will attack the city by colliding himself with a Nuclear Factory, the said factory is located at the very end of the city, that will make the entire city along with it's population explode.

Fearing for their lives, the city enlisted help from Neo-City which they obliged.

From the distance, just a distance away from the city, we see three fast moving blurs making it's way towards the city. The gray blur was taking lead while being chased by a blue and yellow blur: the latter two revealed to be Ben Tennyson in his XLR8 alien form and Kid Flash

 **(Play Gintama OST - Do You Want a Sugardoll Too?!)**

"Men! This guy is much faster than us!" XLR8 exclaimed.

"He's even faster than Jay and Barry!" Kid Flash replied back.

"Kid! Contact the guys in front! Tell them our target is coming close to the city!" XLR8 ordered.

Kid Flash nodded, "Right!" he replied as he got to his communicator.

At the city's main entrance, we see Miho Nishizumi, Juniper Lee, Kim Possible, Heath Slater and Rhyno guarding and waiting for the intruder. Miho is currently on top of a tank looking over from the distance.

"Okay! Thanks for the heads-up!" Miho replied from her communicator.

"What did they say?" Kim asked.

"Our target is coming, so get ready!" Miho claimed with a serious look. Then from the distance, she three blurs making their way towards them, "Their they are! Heath-san, Rhyno-san!" she ordered.

Both men nodded and charges towards the oncoming blur, "Oh yeah~ I'm going to show you not to mess with the Slater-" Heath was about to say only for him to get hit by the gray blur, "AAAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he was sent flying and colliding towards Rhyno sending them crashing to the sides.

Miho then pressed a button which fires a shell towards the blur but it missed. The blur then made it's way towards her tank as Juniper hops over the tank, "Get outta there!" she said grabbing Miho before jumping down the tank, just in time for the blur to collide with the large military, sending it flying in the air.

The gray blur then ran passed them followed by Kid Flash and XLR8. Meanwhile, Kim goes on to check the bickering Heath and Rhyno as Juniper helps Miho up.

"You okay?" Juniper asked.

Miho nodded, "Hai. Thank you very much.'' she replied as she got into her communicator, "Gingka-san, the target just made himself inside the city!" she called.

Inside the city, we see Gingka Hagane and Herald on top of a building overseeing the events.

"Sure! Got it!" Gingka replied on his communicator, "We got Jinx and Asuka ready in this section.'' he added.

Down in the streets, we see Jinx and Asuka Tanaka standing side by side as they wait for their target.

"Okay, Four Eyes! You better do your duties right this time, the whole city is at stake.'' Jinx reminded when she noticed Asuka staring at her with a grin, "What are you looking at?" she asked in annoyance.

Asuka's grin just got even bigger, "Nothing... I just can't help but stare on how cute you are.'' she replied.

This made Jinx flustered, "What?!" she squawked, "What the hell are you saying at a time like this? Stop it!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

 _"Focus girls! Focus!"_ Gingka called out.

Then coming from the distance, we see the gray blur with XLR8 and Kid Flash right on it's tail. Kid then manage to caught up with the blue blur before jumping on it's back but the gray blur retaliate by colliding itself on Kid which send him flying and colliding towards XLR8 which sends them crashing to a wall.

Jinx then got in front as she charges her hands with mystical energy, she then hurls out a powerful blast of magic towards the gray blur but it deflected her attack, "Damn!" she cursed, "Four Eyes!" she called from behind.

Asuka then took off her glasses as her eyes began to glow pink, "Time to possess this intruder.'' she claimed. She narrowed eyes at the intruder only to realize something, "Ah! I forgot! I can't possess anyone if I don't look straight at them in the eyes.'' she quipped with a smile as the gray blur ran pass through her.

"FOUR EYES!" Jinx shouted in annoyance.

"He's getting away!" Gingka exclaimed.

Herald brought out his trumpet and blows it, it then created a portal down on the streets but the gray blur ran pass through it, "Oh men! He's so fast!" he exclaimed in shock.

Gingka then got in to his communicator, "Easy 4! Easy 4! The target is making it's towards your direction!" he called.

On another building, we see Fabia Sheen and Rook Blonko on top looking over the street and down the streets we see Kyubi, Kanji Tatsumi and Horace Godwinn waiting for the intruder.

Then they saw the gray blur from the distance, "Easy 3! Target sighted!" Blonko called back.

Blonko then brought out his Proto-Tool and began to shoot out beams towards the gray blur but it dodges every shots. Fabia then materialize a bow and arrow from her hands as the arrow glows red before firing it towards the gray blur, the arrow hits the concrete as it exploded along with their target.

"Did you get him?'' Blonko asked.

Suddenly the gray blur ran past through the smoke, "Damn it! Don't let him pass guys!" Fabia called out.

Both Kyubi and Kanji charges towards the gray blur. Kyubi then attacks with a flaming kick but it misses, Kanji then swung his steel chair. Horace then brought out a bazooka and fires it towards the gray blur but also missed.

"Fuck!" Horace cursed.

Blonko then got on his communicator, "Easy 4 to Easy 3! Target got away!" he called.

 _"Easy 3 to Easy 5! Target up ahead!"_ Gingka called.

On top of another building, we see Yosuke looking over the streets and saw the gray blur from the distance.

"Easy 5! I see it!" Yosuke replied to his communicator.

 _"Anyone ready to take it on?"_ Gingka asked.

Yosuke looks down and saw Ashley Plutia Iris Heart sleeping in the middle of streets, " I see Ashley...'' he said as the gray blur ran past through her, "... and the target ran past her.'' he said in a dry tone.

 _"Lemme guess... she's sleeping?''_ Gingka asked in annoyance.

"Yup!" Yosuke replied with a blank look.

 _"Why that useless... all right! Anyone there to stop it?!"_ Gingka demanded.

Yosuke looks down again, "Ichika, Chie and Yukiko are about to engage it." he replied.

Both Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi both activated their Personas, Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya, they charges forward in hopes of slowing down their target but the moment they collided with the gray blur, the impact was strong that it sends them flying towards a cafe. Meanwhile, Ichika Orimura, currently in his I.O form, brought out his white blade and charges forward, fueled with energy he collided with the gray blur and manage to stop it, Ichika tried to push it back but the gray blur reacted quickly as it tackles Ichika and rams him towards a wall before continuing his spree.

"Easy 5 to Easy 3! It got away!" Yosuke called.

 _"Goddammit!"_ Gingka cursed in frustrations.

The gray blur then run through it's left and saw Peacock, Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten Tons, George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny also known as Team Peacock standing on it's way.

Peacock blows out a smoke from her cigar, "Come on, boys! Let's show all of these losers that we're the best!" she claimed with a grin.

And with that, Team Peacock charges at the gray blur together, only for their target to collide with them which sends them flying like a bowling pins.

From the top of a building, Rise Kujikawa saw this, "Peacock, are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

"FINLAND!" Peacock screamed off-screen as Rise grimaced.

As the gray blur arrives at an intersection, we then see Gelman jumping down from building.

"You shall not pass!" Gelman shouted while transforming his left arm into a giant-freaking hammer. He then brought down his attack but the gray blur dodges causing him to hit concrete, "Damn it!" he cursed before turning around, "Get him guys!" he called.

And with that, SpongeBob Squarepants, Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Toadal Dude and Arachnus jumps down from a building.

SpongeBob drops down wearing his Karate gear, "Thought you could sneak up on us, did ya? Well, you can't! Cause I'm fast, I'm mean, and I can do this!" he claimed as he wiggles his arms together. Then suddenly, the gray blur crashes through SpongeBob turning him into a pile of cubes, "Oww..." he moaned.

Nyaruto the brought put a scroll and summons a gigantic shuriken, "Eat this - nya!" he shouted before throwing the gigantic shuriken towards his target in break-neck speed but the gray blur dodges it, "Curse it- nya!" he shouted.

Both Toadal Dude and Arachnus were running and jumping from one building to another, and when the two got close to their target, both of them attacks at the same time. However, the gray blur dodges, causing Toadal and Arachnus collide with each other, knocking them out silly.

On top of another building, we see Yu Narukami and Sanders Fullblasters standing on the rooftop with the latter holding a Hammerburst II and down in the streets, we see Yan and Tomomichi Motoyama getting ready. Then they spotted the gray from the distance.

"Easy 7 to Easy 3! Target sighted!" Yu called through his communicator as Sanders began to fire his weapon at the gray blur but it dodges every shot, "And it's gaining more momentum!" he added.

Back down in the streets, Yan ignites his fist with flames before charging forward as he throws a powerful punch. The gray blur collided with his fist as the two pushes each other but the gray blur managed to push Yan back, sending him crashing to the streets.

Tomomichi then rips his shirt apart before charging up his left arm with electricity and his right arm with flames. He then made a big jump before dropping down colliding with the gray blur with two powerful double fist, creating a massive explosion and a large smoke. However, it was Tomomichi that was sent out flying from the smoke, "HUWAAAAAAH!" he screamed before crashing down the ground.

"Holy shit! It even took down Tomomichi and Yan!" Yu exclaimed in shock as Sanders kept on firing his weapon at the gray blur with no avail.

Suddenly, Kamaitachi drops down from one building, "Prepare yourself!" he shouted. He the swung down his scythe, unleashing a powerful wind but slowing it down a little. Kamaitachi was about to strike when the gray blur accelerated it's speed and attacks the Yo-Kai, sending him flying to a wall.

"Easy 7 to Easy 3! We lost him!" Yu called through his communicator.

 _"He is getting close to the factory! Anyone ahead of ya?!"_ Gingka asked.

"Clarity and that new girl, Ageha are up ahead!" Yu replied.

Meanwhile, the gray blur went to the right side and saw Clarity Dresden in front. "You're not getting any closer to the factory!" she claimed as she levitates a severla cars in the air, "Take this! Poltergeist attack!" she shouted while throwing the vehicles towards her target but it managed to dodged it and run pass through her, "Not done yet!" she said as she levitated a semi-truck before hurling it towards the gray blur it managed to dodge it, "Curse it!" she spatted.

As the gray blur is coming close to it's destination, Ageha Kuki steps forward with a grin on her face. "All right! Time to show this punk what the strength of a Kuki has!" she claimed as she charges forward to the incoming gray blur. She was about to throw a punch when suddenly the blur collided with her as her eyes widen in shock, "Guh!" she let's out a gasp. She didn't see it but she can definitely feel a hard punching digging through her stomach. She was then sent flying towards a post as the gray blur continues moving forward.

On top of another building, we see Crow Lytis whom witnessed everything.

"Easy 8 to Easy 3! Target has past through both Clarity and Ageha!" Crow called through her communicator.

 _"This city is doomed!"_ Gingka shouted.

"Don't give up yet! There is still one person that our target hasn't faced yet." Crow replied.

In front of the Nuclear Factory, we see Kyoutarou Suga standing there waiting for the intruder. He is currently wearing a red leather jacket over a black top, red lather jeans with straps and red boots. His left eye is slightly narrowed as he flexed his fingers.

"We saved the best for last.'' Crow quipped.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Kyoutarou vs Grad - Epilogue

As the gray blur was getting closer to the Nuclear Factory, Kyoutarou Suga stood tall with his back turn, fully focused at the factory in front of him. Meanwhile, Crow watches him from the top of the building.

 _"Not that I doubt, Kyou. But can he really take down that thing when the others including Yan and Tomomichi, can't?''_ Gingka asked from the communicator.

Crow let's out a smile, "Just have faith in him.'' she replied.

As the gray blur was inches closer to Kyoutarou, the young man turns around and delivers a powerful kick at his target. The impact of the kick was so strong the gray blur was sent crashing back, revealing his true form which is a middle-aged man.

 **(Play Shinsuke Nakamura Theme - The Rising Sun by CFO$)**

"Gah!" the man yelled as he crashed to the ground. However, he quickly stood up and looks at Kyoutarou with a grin, "Finally! Someone that can go toe-to-toe with me, Grad the Speed Demon, and a member of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins." he introduced himself with an amused face.

 **Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins**

 **Grad the Speed Demon**

Grad is a tall, large and burly middle-aged man with a grayish skin tone, gray-pale eyes and a black hair with spiked up backwards. He is currently wearing a green tank top, grayish-black cargo pants, black army boots and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of glasses.

Kyoutarou didn't reply, he just outstretched his right arm before placing both hands behind his back as he stood still.

Grad let's out another smirk, "You seem confident. Let's see how long you can keep up with me!" he claimed as he charges forward, turning himself into a gray blur again.

Kyoutarou stood still as he kept his eyes in front, as the gray blur was about to collide with him, Kyou lifted a foot forward and hits it, revealing that he hits Grad in the midsection. Kyou then pushes him back but Grad retaliated by swinging a right hook but Kyou blocks it with his right arm, Kyou then did a spinning back towards Grad's midsection again before following it with a kick to the face making lifting Grad up, he then stomps Grad's foot before striking his jaws with a knee strike which sends Grad crashing towards to the ground.

Kyoutarou stood still once more with his hands behind his back.

Grad slowly got back up with his grin much more bigger than before. He looks at Kyou with a chuckle before charging towards him and with that, the two began locked arms at each other and began to trade blows, Grad then got Kyou in a tight headlock as the blonde retaliated by punching and elbowing his midsection prompting Grad to let go of him. The two then began to trade blows against each other once more, Grad then grabs Kyou and lifts him up but the blonde crawled his way out of his grip and got on his back, Kyou quickly wraps an arm around his neck and began to choke the bigger opponent.

Grad then grabs Kyou and pulls him off of him, Grad then swung his right arm but Kyou caught it before swatting it away, Kyou then wraps around his chest before and with all his might, he lifted Grad high before driving his back down on his knee, making the bigger man cringed in pain.

Kyoutarou stood up and stood still while placing his hands behind his back once more.

Grad then got up again while letting out a chuckle, "You're good... way better than expected." he said before charging forwards turning himself into a gray blur again and went straight towards Kyou but he suddenly swerve to his right with his true aim was the Nuclear Factory.

Unfortunately for him, Kyou saw this coming and quickly acted by delivering a powerful elbow and palm thrust towards Grad's sides, stopping his movement as he let's out a grunt. Kyou then follows this by doing a spinning kick towards Grad's midsection which sends him skidding back to the streets, Grad then got on his knees but Kyou wasted no time as he ran towards Grad and delivers a running knee strike on his head.

Grad felt his skull shattered from the strike as he fell back down at the concrete. Kyoutarou then took a few steps back before standing still again with his hands behind his back.

Grad, despite lying on the ground, "Hahaha... I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting that!" he admitted as he sat up and looks at Kyou with a grin, "I like you, I really like you! You are, by far, the most strongest person I ever fought so far. I enjoy it! I really enjoy it!" he said, "But fun times needs to end as I'm ending this fight." he claimed as he stood up, "I never really care about that Nuclear Factory. I only took this task in hopes of encountering a good opponent and looks like I was right. I got more what I bargained for.'' he stated as a red portal appears behind him, "Before I go, what's your name, young man?'' he asked.

"Kyoutarou. Kyoutarou Suga." Kyoutarou replied with a neutral look.

Grad let's out another smirk, "Kyoutarou Suga." he said before pointing a finger at him, "Don't lose to anyone. Because I'll be the one to take you down.'' he claimed before entering portal before vanishing.

Kyoutarou then remained silent for a few minutes before letting out a sigh of relief as he looks up at the sky.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see every heroes gathered around the Nuclear Factory, with everyone praising Kyoutarou for stopping the enemy.

Gingka then walks towards Crow, "Gotta admit. What he did was really awesome. Men, Mega-Tokyo really made a big mistake not taking this guy under their wing." he stated, "Then again if they didn't, he won't be able to join us." he said.

Crow let's out a chuckle, "You can say that again." she replied.

Meanwhile, Ageha was sitting by the post holding her stomach as she stares at Kyoutarou from the distance. Clarity then floats towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?'' Clarity asked in concern.

Ageha nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine. Can't believe I was taken out like that." she stated as she kept on staring at Kyoutarou with a grin, _"Interesting... I wonder if Momoyo can beat this guy."_ she thought.

Clarity saw the grin on her face but just shrugs it off.

Meanwhile, Kyoutarou stood still staring at the Nuclear Factory as Gingka approaches him.

"Hey, Kyou. Anything wrong?'' Gingka asked.

Kyoutarou turns to him, "You know... I had an idea how to keep this city safe from harm.'' he claimed.

"Really? How?'' Gingka asked.

Kyoutarou jabs a thumb at the factory, "For starters, I believe it's only natural to shut this place down.'' he said in a dry tone.

Everyone thought about what he said before nodding agreement.

"I'll call HQ about this.'' Crow replied.

"I'll start a petition.'' Asuka quipped.

"I'll talk to the mayor of this city." Yosuke said.

And with that, everyone began to work in hopes of shutting down the factory that they protected. But in all honest, they believe it was for the best.

 **bzzzttt...**

Days has gone by and after a successful petition, the Nuclear Factory was closed for eternity and everyone are glad about that.

Currently one day in Neo-City at the Heroes Coalition Training Camp, we go inside Double D's office. Adam is currently is standing in front of the desk of the beanie-wearing COO.

"Once again Adam, I am proud for you and your team for obtaining the second Heavenly Stone. Not only that, your team also protected the islands." Double D praised with a smile.

"Thank you, Eddward." Adam replied with a smile.

Double D nodded, "Now... there's a reason why I've called you here today.'' he said, "We all know that your team lost three regular members and a honorary member, right?" he pointed out earning a nod from Adam, "Now... let us sort that out." he said, "First off, Serra Deville is officially now a member of the Rising Stars as she takes Miss Lunette's place." he claimed.

"Really? Serra is already an official member of the team? All right! She's so gonna love this!" Adam exclaimed in delight.

Double D nodded, "And as for the persons taking Miss Aria and Mister Eustace's place...'' he said before turning towards the door, "You two may come in." he called.

The door then opens as two males entered the room. Adam immediately recognized them, "Huh? What the?! Lavi and Bud Bison!" he exclaimed in shock.

 **Lavi**

Lavi is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, red hair he tends to wear up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards and is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He is currently wearing a black long-coat with white linings, white pants which is tucked inside a pair of brown boots and a long orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

 **Bud Bison**

Bud is young yet big and round boy with blue spiky hair, dark eyes and a red nose. He is currently wearing a brown open overalls that reaches his knee level over a yellow tank top with fork and knife symbol, a black and blue rubber shoes with yellow linings and an orange head protector.

"Yo, Adam! Hope ya don't mind us joining this team.'' Lavi greeted with a grin.

Bud nodded, "Yeah!" he shouted with fist pump.

"You see Adam. Both Mister Lavi and Mister Bud were considered for the sixth team, but since three members of your team has left, the staff decided to place this two in your team." Double D explained.

"Really? That's awesome! Welcome to the team guys, I hope we get along well!" Adam exclaimed in delight as he offers them a handshake.

Lavi accepted his handshake, "Likewise." he replied with a grin.

"Yeah!" Bud shouted with a fist another fist pump.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, walking in the hallways are Arinah and Akane Sakurada as they made their way towards the lounge area.

"Uwaaa.. it's really getting hard to adjust in this place with you or Marcus around." Akane whined.

Arinah let's out a sigh, "Akane... could you at least try to get use in this place without us around. Haven't you made any friends in this place?" she pointed out.

"I do have friends... Suzie, Nodoka and Aka." Akane replied.

"So, why not hang out with them while Marcus and I are gone." Arinah suggested.

"I love too but those three would grouped themselves with a lot of people that it makes me nervous. Plus, Kylie is with them.'' Akane reasoned.

"Huh? Still afraid that Kylie would hug you like last time?'' Arinah asked.

"I know she means well but I feel really uncomfortable whenever someone hugs me without my consent." Akane stated with a sigh.

Lingyin Huang then walks past them, "Tell me about it. That girl does not understand the value of personal space. Just thinking about the day. she hugged me without my consent made my blood boil." she said with gritted teeth as she walks away from them.

Akane then hid behind Arinah as the not really shy and very aggressive girl spoke, "That's just your opinion, Rin!" she called out.

"And I'm keeping it that way!" Rin replied earning an amused chuckle from Arinah.

"Looks like Rin is adapting quickly in this place." Arinah mused.

Later the two arrived at the lounge area to see several of their friends gathered around. Xander is having a chat with Cecilia Alcott when they were approached by Sir Dominic Christopher Delaney. Flannery, Willie and Chess are seen lazing around on a red couch when suddenly Kevin William Dorn grabs Chess by the shirt, pulling him and throwing Chess aside while screaming, Kevin then took a seat on the couch. Lukz is seen playing checkers with Gillian Norman and the former is having a hard time playing thanks to the latter's unbelievable trait to predict things ahead, which is not cheating mind you. At one table, we see Runo Misaki having a conversation with Kyouko Sakura and Corona Cactaceae. Meanwhile, Korriana is seen lying down on another couch completely bored to death.

Luna Loud then approaches the two, "Hey Arinah!" she called out earning the said girl's attention as Akane hid behind her sister, "Have you heard the news? Marcus' team has a new name!" she exclaimed.

"Really?'' Arinah asked in surprise.

Luna nodded, "You betcha! They are now called the Bullet Kingdom!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! That's a unique and kinda fitting too with the team's personalities and all.'' Arinah stated with a smile.

Luna then brought out her tablet, "They even posted a picture together along with a tagline." she said as she handed her tablet to Arinah.

Then Arinah and Akane looks at the picture of the entire members of the newly named Bullet Kingdom posing with all of them had a finger gun gesture pointed at the camera, "We strike through our foes like a Bullet." she read, "Clever. Very clever.'' she mused. Then she noticed something that made her eyes wide, Marcus was standing next to a girl that she don't recognized, which is Tsugumi by the way, "What the? Who is this girl standing next to my brother?" she demanded.

Suddenly, Raya, Sylvia, Karizza and Malvina magically appears behind Arinah, shocking Luna and creeping Akane out by their sudden arrival.

"Who the hell is that husky?!" Raya snarled.

"Could she be? Could she be?'' Sylvia asked in disbelief.

"Someone is gonna die! Someone is gonna FUCKING die!" Karizza exclaimed with murderous eyes.

Malvina then grabs Luna's shirt and pulls her close to her face, "Who is that girl?!" she demanded.

"That was a girl?" Luna asked dumbly.

"Yes! She had a ribbon tied on her hair!" Malvina shouted.

"Huh? Must've missed that one out." Luna admitted.

Arinah stares at the picture before looking up with a deadpan look, "Brother... what the heck are you doing with your training?'' she asked in a dry tone.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
